


Definition of Mortification

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Embarrassment, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days at the beach are meant to be fun, not kill-me-I'm-never-showing-my-face-again embarrassing. </p><p>But, as the saying goes, every cloud has its silver lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition of Mortification

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm a year older! Woohoo! 
> 
> Birthday fanfic for you guys to celebrate!

"Will you ever go in?" Miles asked, crossing his arms across his chest. He glared down at his best friend in the chair who seemed quite content with spending her day on the beach away from the water. "Or will I have to drag you in?" 

Arryn lowered her shades to look at the brunet. "Just try me." And with that she raised them back up, leaning back in her chair. Miles sighed and jogged towards the ocean. 

The raven haired girl smiled smugly, glad to know she could rest easy. The ocean wasn't her thing. Being covered in sand and salt did not sound appealing and neither did a nasty sunburn. Thankfully she had scrounged up ten bucks for an umbrella. 

Had she not, maybe she would've been in the water. 

Arryn plugged her earphones in, thumb pressing play in iTunes. She subtly nodded her head along to the beat as she looked around the beach. 

It was what you would've expected. Fields of tanners, kids building castles, and older men trying to convince attractive women to spread sunscreen. Arryn stuck her tongue out in disgust. 

She almost wanted to but in and save them. But, y'know, that would involve getting up from her comfortable beach chair. And that wasn't happening. 

Arryn looked towards the water, spotting her best friend diving face first into water, giggling as she spotted Kerry nearby. Miles was trying to coax him but the poor blond seemed adamantly against. She knew he'd be in there soon enough. 

"Better him then me." She whispered to herself. 

The raven haired girl's eyes drifted further right, her attention soon brought towards the lifeguard stand. Her jaw nearly dropped as she saw the beauty currently on guard. 

Okay, sure, the topless, muscular man beside the white tower with black hair was handsome. But he was nothing compared to the blonde sitting atop the chair, her long hair blowing in the breeze. 

She adorned a white tank top with a red cross with a matching pair of red shorts. A whistle rested around her neck, squinting eyes studying the landscape. 

Her friend talked up to her, the blonde looking down at him. She smiled and Arryn's heart skipped a beat. 

"Oh shit, shit, shit." She told herself, feeling her cheeks heating up. "What do I do?" 

Miles could _not_ know she had a crush. There'd be relentless teasing the entire trip, not to mention the fact he'd try to hook the two up. 

The blonde must've felt her eyes on her and looked in Arryn's direction. Their eyes met, the raven haired girl seeing the blue even from the feet distance she was at. 

The life guard shot a smirk at her, Arryn feeling lightheaded. She blushed and quickly shut her mouth, looking back at her feet. She could still sense the woman was looking at her. 

"Please ignore me, I'm not here. Look away." The Texan whispered to herself, hoping she'd obey. 

"Who are you talking to?" Kerry asked, Arryn looking up to see the two men side by side, utterly drenched. Miles had his arm around the blond. 

"Nobody!" She quickly answered, making the mistake of glancing back at the life guard tower. The blonde was still looking at her! And still had that knowing grin plastered on her face! Did she know about her crush? How the hell would she have figured it out so quick? And why did she have to look so damn hot? 

"Ohohoho!" Miles practically bellowed, Arryn hiding her face in her hands. The brunet elbowed Kerry. "While we've been gone, somebody's been gawking at the chick up there!" 

Horrified at his volume, the Texan grabbed the closest thing - which happened to be her half-finished lunch - and threw it at him. "Shut up!" 

With a massive blush, she looked back at the lifeguards who were _both_ laughing at her! She heard Miles' chuckles and dared not to look up. This was so incredibly embarrassing. 

Little did she know, this was just the small drop on the roller coaster. She still had to survive the twists and turns awaiting her that day. 

"Don't throw your food at me, Apricot! We don't want your girlfriend thinking you've got bad manners, do we?" His grin was enough to make Arryn want to slam his ass to the ground. Kerry starting to laugh. 

"I'm going to fucking murder you." She gritted through her teeth, eyes glued on Miles. "And you-," she hissed at Kerry, who jumped. "Don't encourage him!" 

But her friend continued to make jabs, the blond beside him chortling. She decided she needed to get away. 

Arryn harrumphed and leapt out of her seat, grumbling as she made her way to the water. She knew they were following close by. 

With a slight jog she rushed past girls in bikinis, dads teaching kids how to use a boogie board, and yet another older man in a speedo. She nearly threw up. 

The raven haired girl mimicked Miles and dove into the waves. 

She sputtered as she resurfaced. The water was already up to her shoulders. Arryn turned around and looked at the shore, finding Miles with his hands on his hips. When she looked back at the life guard tower, the man had started to walk towards another station further down. But the girl was still looking at her! 

Her eyes started to widen, Arryn immediately looking back to see a big wave coming her way. Before she knew it, she was engulfed in the salt water, spinning as her body scraped against the sand floor. 

She coughed as her head popped back out, seeing others wiped out as well. No one seemed to be in trouble but, strangely enough, everyone was staring in her direction as she rose. The male lifeguard had stopped dead in his tracks. The attractive blonde was gaping at her, blue eyes practically bulging. 

Her hazel eyes met Miles and Kerry's brown. Their, like everyone else's, jaws were dropped as far as the skull would allow. She quirked her eyebrows before feeling a breeze and noticing something rather dire. 

She looked down at her feet and found a black bikini. . . _her_ black bikini. 

Her right arm flew out to cover her chest as she snagged the discarded upper half of her bathing suit, stomping off the water towards her two friends. 

There was complete silence, Arryn interrupting it to shout, "I'm so sorry!" Before rushing towards her spot. Miles trailed behind her. 

"You - uh - you need help?" He asked. The woman shot him a glare. 

"Nope! Perfect fine." The sarcasm was enough to kill. Her hands struggled to tie the bikini back on, both men using towels to cover her up. Once she had finished, she looked at a boy with his family next to their chairs. They were all looking at her with matching expressions as just about _everyone_ else on the beach. 

She noticed the boy - who must've been no older than seven - had been digging a large hole. She pointed at it and said, "Can you do me a favor? Can I climb in there and you bury me? You don't even have to dig me up. Just let me stay in there." 

The boy's parents laughed quietly as Arryn threw herself into her chair, nearly tipping it over. 

Kerry cleared his throat, the Texan opened her eyes to her worst nightmare. The lifeguard she had been making googly-eyes at was running her way. She opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly but never once made out words, only nervous choking noises. 

Miles shrugged, eyes drifting back to the water. 

Arryn gave him the biggest stare she could muster, her eyes screaming 'Don't you dare abandon me'. But, no matter how hard she tried, the brunet laughed nervously and said, "Hey, Kerry, I'm suddenly hot. Wanna-," 

He didn't even finish before the blond nodded and started off towards the waves. 

"You two better get your asses back-," she quietly yawped, but with plenty of ferocity. 

But all of that anger left her body as she looked at the blonde who had now reached her set up. She blanched and started to shrink down. 

The woman didn't get the hint and, instead of leaving like she wanted her to, plopped down next to her. 

Arryn stared intently at her feet, body heating up uncomfortably. 

The lifeguard simply looked at her. 

Finally, the Texan rasped, "Can I - can I help you?" 

"Uh, yeah. Well, see, I don't think you're aware that this is a kid friendly beach. The nude one is further down." Her voice would have been music to her ears if it wasn't for what she was saying. 

With a massive blush, Arryn stumbled over her words, apologizing profusely. She even threw a few spurts in about paying people. But, it was when the blonde broke into laughter that she realized the woman had been teasing her. 

The raven haired girl tried to glare at her but the second she saw her blue eyes, any threat left her. She felt insecure and coughed, hiding her eyes as she placed her elbow on the arm rest of the chair. 

"Also, just for tips, it usually goes better when you ask a person out, instead of flashing them in front of a shit ton of people." The woman said cockily, grinning as Arryn squirmed, mortified. 

The Texan tried to say something but all that escaped her lips was a petrified squeak. 

The blonde's body shook with laughter. 

Arryn covered her face, mumbling a 'shut up!' 

"Though, I do have to say - I'd look forward to that body." Arryn opened a slit between her fingers, seeing the woman bouncing her eyebrows at her. "I don't think mothers and fathers appreciated the view but you've got someone's attention." The blonde clicked her tongue, winking at her. 

"Are you - are you flirting with me?" The lifeguard shrugged with a casual smile. "You're flirting with the girl that was just topless on the beach you're supposed to protect." 

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Pfft, I protect the good people from sharks and shit, not partially naked babes. Besides, I'm flirting with the shy girl that was staring at me earlier." 

Arryn had removed her hands from her face and refused to put them back up. But her cheeks continued to grow more red. 

"I. . .I. . .I don't like you." She pouted, refusing to meet the woman's eyes. 

"We both know that's not true." She said. "Other wise you wouldn't have given me that show." 

"It - it wasn't me! It was the fucking waves!" She hissed, glaring at the blue expanse. 

"Oh sure sure sure. That's what they all say." 

The raven haired girl arched her eyebrows. "You get that often, Ms. ?" She dragged off. 

"Name's Barbara." The lifeguard introduced. "Can I ask for yours? Or would you rather give me your stage name?" 

Arryn giggled, trying her hardest not to snort. 

"I'm gonna go for Ms. Risqué." 

The Texan couldn't stop smiling. She gathered her breath and said, "It's Arryn. I'm afraid I'm not a stripper." 

Barbara snapped her fingers and mock-frowned. "Damn. Well, I could have that body to myself." She said slowly, hand trailing up Arryn's side through the gap in the chair. She pulled back and quickly apologized, "Sorry. That was fucking creepy." 

"I'd say we're both rather odd." The raven haired girl pointed out. Barbara nodded. 

"So, uh, you never really gave me an answer. You wanna hit the boards sometime?" The blonde asked. 

"Actually, I prefer long walks on the beach." Arryn jested with the best rich accent she could. 

Barbara burst out laughing, Arryn soon joining. 

"But, that is a yes." 

Barbara grinned. "Great! You got your phone?" The Texan nodded and grabbing her phone from her bag, handing it over. She watched as the blonde's rapidly typed her number into her contacts. She grinned as she handed it back. 

"I better be hearing from you soon. I did lose my bikini for you." Arryn smirked. 

"Oh you will be." But before Barbara left, she quickly kissed her on the lips. Arryn's whole face felt warm as a fire. 

The woman watched as the lifeguard pranced back to her tower. She was to captivated by. . .er, her 'backside' that she failed to notice Miles and Kerry had returned. 

"So somebody's getting laid this weekend." The brunet said with an immature, shit-eating grin. 

"Shut up!"


End file.
